fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Erza Scarlet kontra Jellal Fernandes
Erza Scarlet vs. Jellal Fernandes jest walką pomiędzy magiem Fairy Tail klasy S, Erzą Scarlet, a mrocznym magiem Jellalem Fernandesem. Prolog Erza pokonuje Ikarugę w ich bitwie, ale po drodze doznaje kilku obrażeń. Ikaruga mówi jej, że nigdy nie została pokonana, zanim przegrała w bitwie ostrzega ją, że za piętnaście minut światło sprawiedliwości, Etherion, spadnie z nieba i sprowadzi ich śmierci. Erza rozkazuje Shôwi zabrać Simona i pozostałych oraz odejść jak najdalej od wieży. Shô próbuje się spierać, ale Erza przekonuje go, aby to zrobił. Pyta Erze o to, co zamierza zrobić, a ona odpowiada, że to zakończy. Erza dociera do Jellala, człowieka siedzącego na tronie, bawiącego się szachami na planszy Nieba i mrucząc, że gra już się skończyła.o ona będzie tą, która wykończy Jellala. Tymczasem Simon dźwiga Natsu Dragneela na plecach po wcześniejszym upadku Smoczego Zabójcy w walce z Fukuro. Natsu budzi się i pamięta, że był w jakimś dziwnym pojeździe, co spowodowało, że się rozchorował. Simon informuje go, że został zjedzony przez Fukuro i że Gray uratował go, a Happy wyrzucił go z Wieży Niebios. Natsu wścieka się na swoją porażkę z triumfem Fukuro i Graya, podczas gdy Simon wyjaśnia, że tak naprawdę nie przegrał, po prostu został zjedzony. Natsu nie wydaje się tego słuchać i wykrzykuje do Graya, że będzie się z nim drażnił przez cały miesiąc. Natsu, tak impulsywny jak zawsze, niemal ponownie rzuca się do walki z Fukuro, najwyraźniej z jedną ręką związaną za plecami, ponieważ "nie byłoby dobrze bez upośledzenia", Simon chwyta go za szalik i mówi mu, że to nie czas na to. Simon informuje go, że właśnie otrzymał przekaz od Wallyego i Millianny, stwierdzający, że odkryli, że Lucy i Juvia podjęły się walki z jednym z Trinity Raven, Vidaldus Taka. Simon dodaje, że powiedział Wallyemu i Milliannie, żeby wyprowadzili dwie nieprzytomne dziewczynki z wieży, i że Trinity Raven zostało pokonane. Zostaje tylko Jellal i Erza zmierzająca w jego kierunku, aby mogła sobie z nim poradzić. Simon prosi Natsu o pomoc Erze, ponieważ Jellal jest zbyt potężny, ale Natsu odpowiada, że nie chce, ku zaskoczeniu Simona. Erza dociera do Jellala, człowieka siedzącego na tronie, bawiącego się szachami na planszy Nieba i mruczącego, że gra już się skończyła. Erza pyta Jellala, czy fajnie jest bawić się z życiem ludzi, odpowiada, "oczywiście, że tak, ponieważ życie i śmierć są podstawą wszystkich rzeczy i intensyfikują każdą emocję". Pozdrawia Erzę i stwierdza, że minęło trochę czasu, pytając ją, dlaczego jeszcze nie uciekła z wieży; odpowiada, że ma uwolnić swoich starych znajomych. Jellal stwierdza, że nie ma już z nich więcej pożytku, gdy wieża jest już kompletna. Niesamowita nonszalancja Jellala o strzelaniu Etherionem sprawia, że Erza dopytuje się, czy blefuje, ale odpowiada, że Magiczna Rada rzeczywiście uwolni Etherion. Erza wykrzykuje, że jeśli będzie mogła go zatrzymać przez dziesięć minut, wtedy Etherion wystrzeli i wszystko się skończy. Jellal ripostuje, że umrze jako ofiara dla "Zerefa"; to jest czysty fakt i to jest jej przeznaczenie. W międzyczasie, w drodze do sali tronowej Jellala, Natsu i Simon zaczynają się kłócić. Natsu twierdzi, że Erza musi pokonać swojego przeciwnika i nie chce przeszkadzać, chociaż Simon stwierdza, że Erza nie może pokonać Jellala. Natsu oskarża Simona o sprowadzenie Erza, jednak wyjaśnia, że Erza wciąż próbuje uratować Jellala oraz, że ten jest sprytny i wykorzysta swoje emocje. Opowiada także Natsu o planie Magicznej Rady, by wystrzelić Etherion na Wieżę Niebios, i że nastąpi to za dziesięć minut. Simon dodaje, że Erza zmierzy się z Jellalem sama, po tym, jak kazał wszystkim ewakuować się, okazując obawy, że Erza może planować użycie Etherionu, by zabić się razem z Jellalem. Biorąc pod uwagę tę informację, Natsu osiąga punkt wrzenia i udaje się w poszukiwaniu Erzy. Bitwa Jellal mentions that there are seven minutes left until Etherion fires and they should enjoy those seven minutes. Erza replies that there is nothing to fear, for even if Etherion falls upon her, she will be glad to take Jellal down with her. Jellal then assaults her with ghost-like tendrils from his Darkness Magic; Erza slashes them with her sword, but is hit by a light Jellal casts. She bursts through the walls of the room and almost plummets down from the tower, but utilizes the falling rocks as a medium to spring back in. Erza swings her sword at Jellal, yelling at him for smashing up the tower that her friends, and she, spent so long building. Jellal dodges Erza's sword with ease and calmly explains to her that it's just a pillar or two, nothing more than decorations. Erza retorts that her old friends spent eight long and hard years building those "decorations". A light appears on Jellal's palm as he replies that what's important is the R-System, moreover the fact that it is finally complete. He throws this light at Erza and it transforms once more into ghost-like tendrils that start to envelop her. While trapped in Jellal's Darkness Magic, Erza remembers her friends and allies in Fairy Tail who swore to help her and never leave her: Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy. She also recalls her old friends from when she was a slave: Wally, Simon, Shô, Millianna and Grandpa Rob. Their smiling faces and inspiring words snap Erza back to reality, and she smiles with her confidence renewed. Erza slashes through the dark tendrils with her blades, and swiftly approaches Jellal and slashes him as well. He is surprised, and questions if she really is the same Erza he knew. Erza pins him down on the ground, preparing to kill him, and asks him what he really is after here, stating that the R-System isn't complete and she does not understand his motives. Claiming she has done her research over the past eight years, Erza states that whilst Jellal has the tower constructed in perfect accordance with the blueprints, he lacks one basic thing: Magic. To activate a Magic of that scale, two billion, seven hundred million Edeas of sheer Magic Power is required, something that can not be achieved even if all of the Mages in a continent are gathered together. She imparts that it is utterly impossible for a single human being to be able to accumulate all that Magic Power and store it in the tower, adding that he knows full well of the Magic Council's plan to fire Etherion yet he does not seem to be making any moves to run. Once more, she asks him what he really is planning. Jellal merely replies that there are only three minutes until Etherion fires. This makes Erza angry and she cries out that his dream has been over since a long time ago. She questions if he really wants his life to end right there, and if he does, that they'll die together and she'll hold him down until his final moments. Jellal mutters that that doesn't seem so bad, which surprises Erza. He reveals that his body is possessed by the ghost of "Zeref" and he is merely a doll used to bring about "Zeref's" resurrection. In the end, neither he nor his friends could save him. Jellal appends that both "paradise" and "freedom" were nowhere to be found, and that it was all over before it had even begun. He couldn't complete the R-System, yet "Zeref" wouldn't let him stop. He tells Erza that she wins and pleads for her to kill him, because that's what she came there for after all. Erza does not kill him with her sword, rather drops it and states that it's over for both of them. Clambering off of Jellal and sitting beside him, Erza notes that he must have been another sacrifice for Zeref as well. He replies that that is punishment for his sin of giving in to his weakness and that his heart couldn't keep up with the gigantic gap between dreams and reality. She proclaims that burying your weaknesses and the things you lock away are what friends are for; she has to atone for her sin as well of not being able to save Jellal. Jellal tells her that she's wrong because she did save him, and the two embrace. Overhead, Etherion is fired and a bright light shines down on the whole tower. However, after the blast clears, everyone in the tower remains conscious and alive. As Erza looks around and questions what occurred, Jellal smirks and laughs. The outer walls of the tower crumble to reveal a large structure of crystal Lacrima. Jellal declares that this pillar of Lacrima is the true form of the tower and Etherion's blast provided the tower with the required 2.7 billion Edeas, which the Lacrima absorbed. Due to Etherion's blast, the R-System is finally complete. Erza looks at Jellal in defiance for deceiving her, when suddenly, from behind her, Siegrain of the Magic Council appears and tells her that she was very cute in their "last moments" together. He states that Jellal was unable to use his full store of Magic Power, and it was truly troubling to have to resort to fooling her to pass the time needed for Etherion to fire. Siegrain tells her to look back to when they first met; it was when she and Makarov came to present a written apology to the Magic Council and she mistook Siegrain for Jellal and attacked him. Siegrain calmed her down when he told her they were twins yet she never lost hostility towards him. Erza exclaims that it's because Siegrain is Jellal's older brother yet he didn't try to stop what he was doing, and worse, Siegrain spied on her for Jellal. Siegrain acknowledges that he made a mistake there and should have said something like, "I will find Jellal and kill him without fail". His greatest miscalculation was meeting Erza at all after he managed to have a spot on the Council, as making up an excuse on the spot wasn't easy. When Erza says that the two of them must be in this together, Siegrain tells her that she's still not getting it. Jellal states that the two of them are one and the same, and Siegrain then fades out and seems to fuse back in together with Jellal. This shocks Erza as she realizes that Siegrain was only a Thought Projection made by Jellal. With an evil look on his face, Jellal tells her that he hopes she enjoyed her fleeting freedom, for all of this is part of his plan to resurrect the black wizard: "Zeref". She angrily asks him how many people he intends to delude, but Jellal only says that with Siegrain's return, his full Magic Power has returned to him. Before she can react, Erza is blown away by a quick attack from Jellal. He asks her where all her bluster from before has gone and if she has already used it all up in her battle against Ikaruga. Erza respinds by Requipping a large sword and approaching Jellal, her blade in hand. She repeatedly slashes at him, but he seems to be able to dodge each attack, so she Requips a second large sword and attacks Jellal with both weapons repeatedly, which he just evades. Jellal tells her that right now, the Council is completely paralyzed, thanks to Ultear Milkovich. He adds that Ultear said that if everyone in paradise is of one mind, then she will no longer fear death, continuing that he is grateful for the blessing of stupid women. Erza cautions that he'll get what's coming to him from the curses of all those he manipulated. Suddenly, snake tattoos slither around Erza's body as Jellal reveals to have used a Bind Snake spell on her, claiming to have placed it on her when Erza hugged him earlier. The Bind Snake traps Erza as it tightens around her and she becomes unable to move. Jellal informs her that he already has the Magic needed by the R-System and now that he has Erza as the sacrifice, "Zeref" can be revived. He adds that he has no more time to play with her and that he will fuse all of the Magic he has collected into her body so she can be used to reconstitute Zeref's new body. Jellal pushes Erza in the Lacrima and it begins to absorb her. As Erza is slowly being taken by the Lacrima, Jellal tells her that he loved her, and then shouts to the "Great Zeref" that he is offering this woman's body as his sacrifice. Erza continuously shouts Jellal's name in anger when all of a sudden, someone grabs her hand and pulls her out of the absorbent Lacrima. It is Natsu, who's come to save her from being Zeref's sacrifice. Natsu blurts that Erza belongs in Fairy Tail and he won't hand her over to Jellal, also asking Erza what she's doing; they still have to get back and do some jobs, otherwise they won't be able to pay Lucy's rent. Erza tells Natsu that she can't move and Natsu takes advantage of this and tickles her. Later, Erza tells him to get away from the tower because Jellal is too powerful and can't be beaten, but Natsu claims that he doesn't get Erza at all and punches her in the gut, knocking her unconscious. He then takes over Erza's fight and faces Jellal. Po walce Natsu twierdzi, że nigdy nie widział Ery płaczącej i przygnębionej, i że powinna być silna, podła i przerażająca; ma nadzieję, że kiedy obudzi się z tego koszmaru, będzie Erzą, którą znał. Płonąc pięściami, Natsu rozpoczyna swoją walkę z Jellalem. Nawigacja